Corazones Rotos?
by Dark Devora
Summary: [KxLyTxL]Bueno es un fic conmigo de personaje... soy mala para los titulos y los sumaris tmb...Cuando la novia de Tala intenta demostrarle ser mejor k el, Kai se enamora de ella, la salva de las garras de boris, y Tala termina solito u.u es todo lo k pued


Song Fic Sin Titulo by Lindsay

Capitulo 1:

"Pues prefiero morir k aguantar lo que siento,

Todo lo que siento lo llevo por dentro"

Lindsay estaba buscando entrar a un equipo de Beyblade por que ella era Buena beyluchadora, pero por los estudio no había podido entrar a uno, ahora tenia ya 16 años, había terminado de cursar la preparatoria y estaba lista para todo, empezó buscando en equipos sin popularidad, pero no le fue nada bien, después, decidió continuar estudiando puesto k no le quedaba nada mejor k hacer, en la universidad, conoció a Tala; Un muchacho bien parecido, de buena familia, y era parte de los Demollition Boy's un reconocido equipo de Beyblade, se sentaron juntos por accidente la primera tarde, y lo siguieron haciendo las demás, puesto k se habían caído mas k bien, ambos lo sabían pero no lo aceptaban, estaban enamorados, poco a poco, se fueron conociendo mas a fondo, Tala la invito a formar parte de los Demollition Boy's después de verla practicar por accidente al ir a su casa a estudiar; Lindsay gustosa acepto, todas las tardes se veían con el pretexto de practicar o estudiar, hasta k un día…

Tala: Amm… Lin…

Lin: Mande? n.n

Tala: un tanto nervioso este…pues… yo…keria saber si…tu

Lin: aja?...

Tala: mas nervioso aun keria saber si …tu…kerias ser… mi novia

Lin: o.o enserio?

Tala: Jugaría con esto? tomando a lindsay de la barbilla y besándola en los labios

Lin: cerrando los ojos y murmurando esta bien

Capitulo 2:

"Conocerte fue acierto, no tenerte un error, ahora k existo para ti, existiré en tu corazón"

Esa tarde estuvieron juntos, hasta ese momento tala era el chico mas lindo en todos los sentidos que Lindsay conocía, pero todo cambia, nada es eterno, las finales para elegir a los equipos de beyblade que estarían en el campeonato mundial se acercaban, y la batalla era entre los bladebrakers y los demollition boys, todo seria perfecto si los demollition boys pudieran sacar del campeonato a los bladebrakers, tendrían el titulo asegurado, y tala estaba demasiado nervioso, cada ves se volvía mas estricto con los entrenamientos, y aunque el se portara mal, sabia k tenia a Lindsay segura, ella lo amaba, y aunque en el fondo le dolía, entendía k para Tala el beyblade casi lo era todo…aunque, por desgracia ambos equipos avanzaron a el campeonato mundial ahora tendrían k viajar a Rusia, sin embargo…

Lin: Wow, Rusia es grande, tengo k ir a dejarle estos papeles a los de la BBA si es k kiero entrar al torneo pronto, y k nos toque al fin vencer a los Bladebrakers, aun no puedo creer k ambos blades salieran del plato al mismo tiempo cuando beybatalle con Max.

iba distraída en sus pensamientos, sin ver el camino choca con Kai y todos sus papeles se caen al suelo

Lin: ou!...disculpa agachándose a recoger sus papeles

Kai: no te preocupes ayudándola a recoger o.o pensando es de los demollition boys

Lin: gracias n.ntoma los papeles y se va

Rai: Te gusto la chica no Kai?

Kai: a?

Rai: girando los ojos y señalando a lin

Kai: si.. Kiero decir no!

Rai: ;

Capitulo 3:

Apenas la conocía, y a Kai le empezaba a gustar Lindsay, solo k ese día,…pasaría algo k le rompería el corazón, eran ya las pre finales, donde los equipos k perdieron, beidbatallarian por diversión únicamente, y todos los equipos asistieron, sobre todo, los k disputaban el campeonato,… los demollition boys y los bladebrakers, la sorpresa para Kai, fue cuando su mejor amigo, Tala, le saludase…

Tala: U … Hola Kai

Kai: hola Tala

Tala: por k no estuviste en las finales he?

Kai: am… simplemente no kise

Tala: x.x, bueno te diría algo, pero conociendo tu carácter, mejor no, o si por cierto, te quería presentar a alguien… Lin!

Lin: mande yura

Tala: apenándose un poco, por k ese nombre solo ella y su mama se lo habían dicho en toda su vida jeje, te quiero presentar a mi amigo Kai, Kai,Lindsay, Lindsay, Kai P, ella es mi novia kai

Kai: intentando ocultar la cara de sorprendido, era la misma chica k le robo el corazón y era la novia de su mejor amigo mucho gusto

Lin: ocultando la sorpresa mente

Tala: bueno nos vamos… suerte para mañana kai,

Kai: ahórrate las energías tala, uds la necesitaran más k yo

Tala: ja ja, sueñas… amigo se van

Capitulo 4:

"They failed the pieces, wanted to know how to remedy it"

Las prefinales terminaron, las finales comenzaban, la primer ronda fue, bryam contra max, tala contra tyzon y lindsay contra kai, esta noticia no le gusto del todo a kai, pero no tenia mas remedio, el se conocía por muchas cosas, pero la compasión no era una de ellas, así k escondió sus sentimientos en lo mas profundo de su ser, y beidbatallo al máximo, Lindsay por su parte, tmb dio todo de lo k disponía, sin embargo, jamás podría siquiera competir con Dranzer, por lo k termino, perdiendo, en el suelo, y su beid termino de girar, Kai sentía k debía ir a ayudarla, pero en frente de tanta gente, de su equipo y de tala, seria ridículo por lo k solo se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, levantar a dranzer, e irse hacia su equipo; Tala se acercaba a lindsay, mientras ella ya se estaba levantando, ambos equipos se kedaron hasta k el beystadio se desalojo, los bladebrakers ya se iban, pero tala apenas empezaba a regañarlos a todos, kai aun alcanzo a ver cuando Tala regañaba a su ""amada"":

Tala: como pudiste ¡, sabias k este campeonato era muy importante!

Lin: lo siento tala, es k..

Tala: es k nada lin, perdiste el campeonato,

Lin: mira tala ya deja de regañarme fue solo un error, lo siento, además si hubieras ganado, o bryam no hubiera empatado, no me pondrían todo el campeonato a mi, además el blade de tu amigo es mucho mas fuerte k el mió, pero ya reacciona, es solo un juego, el campeonato viene cada año,

Tala: cállate abofeteándola, al grado de mandarla al suelo de sentón se voltea y se hacerka a los demás Vamonos!

Bryam: pero.. Y lindsay?

Tala: dije k nos fuéramos, tienes algún problema? Tiene pies puede llegar sola

Bryam: si como digas tala

-Se van, dejando a Lin en el suelo, llorando por k no podía creer, Tala, estaba realmente furioso, de verlo así, ese día nisikiera se atrevería a pisar el mismo suelo k el, era la primera vez k lo veía tan enfadado, el no era así, kai se kedo observándola, escondido en la sombra del túnel k conduce al estadio, pero oh! Sorpresa, justo cuando pensaba irse, Boris apareció, y aunk intento escuchar lo k decían, solo logro ver k lindsay asintió algo con la cabeza, y siguió a Boris, sin antes mirar su blade, y ver al frente con una mirada avariciosa

Kai reconocía esa mirada, el había puesto la misma mirada, cuando ingreso a… NEO BORG!... parecía ser lo k el pensaba, así k solo corrió detrás de ellos... solo los alcanza hasta la abadía, el sabia k no seria fácil entrar a ese lugar, pero de ser lo k el pensaba, seria lo mejor…

-Solo tubo k beidbatallar con la mitad de los estudiantes de la abadía, y esconderse, así logro llegar a donde estaban Boris y lindsay,…

Boris: … y entonces, lograras demostrarle a Tala k eres mejor, hasta k el mismo, no te gustaría eso?

Lindsay: si, pero como?

Boris: con esto… mostrando un blade color negro…

Lindsay: pero…k es?

Boris: se llama dark draver, es el blade mas poderoso k jamás puedas conocer,

-Kai: murmurando ja eso fue lo mismo k me dijo a mi

Boris:… y es todo tuyo, dándoselo a lindsay

Lindsay: pero.. k tiene de bueno.. k no lo tenga ya Draver?

Boris: muchas cosas, ya lo veras, cada rival k venzas, te apoderaras de su bestia bit, y absorberás todo su poder, así; tu blade ira adquiriendo mucha mas fuerza de la k ya tiene, kieres probarlo?

Lindsay: con cara de malicia, una cara k no l gusto en lo mas mínimo a Kai claro

Kai: no puedo enfrentar a Boris solo, además… dranzer ya esta muy cansado, no se como le voy a explicar, k seguí a su novia, pero creo k lo mejor será decirle a Tala…

Capitulo 5:

"La maldad se apodero de tu alma… no se k paso, pero yo soy el culpable"

Kai salio como pudo de la abadía, y se dirigió a donde se hospedaban los demollition boys, llego corriendo y muy agitado…

Tala: Kai!...k..K haces aki?

Kai: rápido tala, es tu novia,

Tala: Lindsay?...k paso… donde esta?

Kai: esta con Boris… kiere reclutarla en la abadía… luego te explico vamonos ya

Tala: si!

Kai: mientras corrían de regreso a la abadía luego k se fueron tu chava se kedo a no se k , y Boris llego, no se k le aya dicho… pero ella se fue con el, pero yo los seguí hasta aki…

Tala: ahí no… espero k ella no aya aceptado aun

-llegaron a la abadía, y vencieron a todos los k se interpusieron…. Y entre escondites lograron llegar a el beystadio de Boris, donde vieron a lin, muy cambiada, tala kedo sorprendido, esa no era la lindsay k conocía, ella siempre había sido alegre, en sus ojos se veía su alegría, pero ahora era diferente, sus ojos solo mostraban maldad, tala, comenzó a sudar frió, se kedo sin palabras, lindsay, tenia gran fuerza, pues voló casi la mitad del beystadio de Boris, Tala se sentía responsable, por lo k, como siempre, contradijo a kai y fue a donde estaba Boris:…

Tala: Boris…déjala en paz!

Boris: Mi kerido…Tala, k milagro tenerte por aquí

Tala: … quiero k dejes a lindsay en paz me oyes!

Boris: lo siento tala, pero, yo no estoy en condiciones de decidir, después de todo, ella esta aquí por su gusto, y por tu culpa…

Tala O.O

Boris:… créelo, ella esta aquí por superarte, quiere demostrarte k no es la misma clase de perdedora k tu

Tala: cállate Boris… estas haciéndole lo mismo k a mi… y no te lo permitiré

Boris: solo ahí una forma de regresarte a tu novia…

Tala: cual?

Boris: beybatalla con ella… si ganas, te la kedas, y si pierdes ella se queda con tu bit best decide…

Tala:… esta bien…

-Kai:murmurando no! Tala!

-Boris lo metió al beystadio… estaba decidido, lindsay solo sonreía ante la idea de demostrarle a tala, k ella era aun mejor k el…

Lin: vete despidiendo … niñito

Tala: lin… no lo hagas

Lin: y por k no?-… por k tu lo dices?... no eres mas mi jefe me entiendes?... no mas..

¿: 3…2…1…

Lin y Tala: a coro Let it reap!...

Capitulo 6:

"el casi dio la vida por ti… y tu se lo pagas dejándote caer?"

La beybatalla comenzó… y aunk al principio todo iba a favor de tala, su suerte cambio… lindsay se puso cada ves mas dura, y termino venciéndolo… tala no podía mas… solo….

Tala: lin… no pudo mas, callo de rodillas y termino inconsciente en el suelo

-Lin sintió k algo le atravesó el alma,… pero no podía desistir en ese momento… kai estaba preocupado pero a pesar de estar cansado… entro a beybatallar con lindsay, le dolía mas el estado de su amigo… estaba completamente inconsciente… y la indiferencia de lindsay, k aun así no desistiera, fue la gota k derramo el vaso.. Fue así como inicio la más grande beybatalla k se hubiera visto en la historia del beyblade, la abadía no resistió tal batalla, una bestia obscura, contra una sagrada, la abadía comenzó a caer… y gracias a las palabras de kai… lindsay comprendió k hacia mal.. Kai había ganado… así k tomo su bit best y a su amigo y los saco de allí, pero volvió a entrar por lin…

Kai: vamonos lindsay

Lin: no kai…déjame sola…

Kai: no lo voy a hacer lin… dame la mano… o morirás aplastada

Lin: y no se supone k eso es lo k kiero… no creas k no he notado k esto se esta desmoronando

Kai: por favor…

Lin: no… merezco morir por lo k hice

Kai: bueno como kieras… da lastima saber k mi amigo, casi dio la vida por ti, y tu te derrotas de esa manera… casi yéndose

Lin: lo piensa dos segundos kai espera.. Creo k tienes razón

Kai: sonriendo un poco y extendiéndole la mano de nuevo

Lin: toma la mano de kai y ambos salen del edificio justo a tiempo antes de k cayera completamente

Lin: ve a tala inconsciente, muy lastimado, sobre el asfalto, y siente de nuevo ese algo k le atravesó el alma la primera vesTala! dijo con una vos entre preocupada, culpable y tierna

Kai:…creo k… mejor los dejo solos se va

Capitulo 7:

"Las despedidas siempre son duras, pero are como los magos…desapareceré"

Después de llevar a tala al hospital… el doctor dijo k el estaba grave, sin embargo aseguro k se repondría… solo estaría en coma un par de días, lin estaba mucho mas trankila…pero aun no se kitaba la culpa de enzima… ella lo había dejado así?... su vida, dependiendo de un respirador artificial?¡,… tenia varios días de no poder dormir… presento su renuncia a los demollition boys, nadie la había visto, hasta k un día…

Lin:… iré al hospital a despedirme de tala…con lagrimas en los ojos… y luego desapareceré de aquí…

-Fue al hospital… y encontró a tala mucho mas mejorado… aun inconsciente.. Pero había salido de su estado de gravedad… lo k la dejo aun mas trankila, para poder irse

Lin:dejo su valija en el piso, se arrodillo a un costado de la camilla donde estaba Tala Tala… veo k ya estas mucho mejor… se k no estaba lista para decir esto antes… pero por favor perdóname… no kise hacerlo… no se lo k keria demostrar, lamento k por mi culpa estés aquí sufriendo,…pero, solo keria despedirme… regresare a casa… no soporto lo que te hice… no solo a ti, a el equipo… a todos…tomando su mano y por ultima vez, beso su frente antes de partir adiós comenzando a sollozar

-En ese momento Tala hizo su mayor esfuerzo por despertar o hacer algo.. Pero todo lo k pudo hacer fue fruncir un poco el seño y mover sus dedos

Lin: no tala, ahorra tus fuerzas… hagas lo k hagas… no voy a kedarme…

Capitulo 8:

"como seria… besar tus labios cada amanecer… como seria, dormir piel a piel"

Lin se fue… sin no antes secar sus lagrimas… tomo de nuevo su valija, y se encamino a el aeropuerto… kai iba a visitar a tala… pero ver a lindsay salir de allí con una valija, le cambio los planes… estaba decidido a decirle la verdad… no podía perderla, así k la siguió

Kai: lindsay?

Lin: mm?...a hola Kai snif!

Kai: ke tienes?

Lin: suspirando u.u no es nada

Kai: yo se k algo te pasa… a donde vas?... el viaje del torneo aun no termina

Lin: es k… después de lo k paso con neo borg… renuncie a los demollition boys u.u

Kai: sabes?... creo k esto no le va a gustar a tala…

Lin: … es k… no puedo perdonarme lo k le hice… así k no se a donde iré… pero desapareceré de todo aquel k me conozca…

Kai: ósea… k ya no estas con tala?

Lin: bajo la mirada… y como si lo estuviera pensando… después de unos segundos asintió con la cabeza

Kai: pensando esta es mi oportunidad… tendré k armarme de valor…tengo k decirle

Lin: yo solo… kiero k ambos olvidemos lo sucedido…

Kai: mm… lin … yo… keria decir algo… pero… necesito k vengas conmigo

Lin: pero…yo… al momento en el k kai la tomo de la muñeca llevándola a unos arcos k estaba cerca ''''

Kai: mira… se k prácticamente no nos conosemos… pero me debes un favor… y quiero k me digas k es lo k te pasa… y no me salgas con esa mala excusa de lo de neo borg… por k yo se k tala simplemente ya lo olvido

Lin: es k yo…

-Simplemente no soporto.. No sabia k tenia… solo se tiro a llorar a los brazos de kai…kai a pesar de k esa reacción lo impresiono, disfrutaba cada segundo de tenerla entre sus brazos… la consolaba mientras acariciaba su cabello… y por su parte, un extraño sentimiento invadió a Lin, le estaba gustando estar entre los brazos de kai, el olía tan bien. Se sentía tan segura, entre sus brazos, podía sentir el corazón de Kai, estaba bastante acelerado, k el de ella… kai presintió eso… y decidió decirle la verdad

Kai: lin… yo… keria decirte algo… tomándola de la barbilla para verle a los ojos… y limpiándole las pocas lagrimas k aun tenia

Lin: kai.. Por k te comportas así…

Kai: se aproximo lentamente a ella, con aire de seductor es k… yo… te…

Lin: al instante se sonrojo… tenia los ojos de kai tan cerca… su mirada la seducía, inconscientemente, esperaba algo mas por parte de kai…

Kai: te… te amo…se acerco lentamente… mientras ambos entrecerraban los ojos… sellando el momento con un apasionado beso

-En ese momento... Tala aunk inconsciente, sintió lo que pasaba, y no pudo evitar, sudar frió y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas…

Pasaron 2 años después de lo ocurrido, Tala salio del hospital, pero no volvio a saber de Lin, por lo k investigo cuanto pudo, hasta saber, k habia regresado a Japón, con el equipo, el hizo lo mismo, fue a buscarla, llego a Japón, estaba lloviendo, pero a el no le importo, fue a su casa, pero no habia nadie, busco al sr dikenson, no sabia nada, pero al salir de las instalaciones de la BBA, se topo con bryam.

Bryam: Tala o.o

Tala: hola bryam

Bryam: y esa cara?

Tala: es solo… k no se nada de Lin…

Bryam:… acabo de verla a las afueras de la ciudad…

Tala: o.o enserio?... muchas gracias salio corriendo

Mientras veía a Tala irse un recuerdo recorrió la mente de bryam…

-----flash back----

Kai: jaja, k, nos vamos?

Bryam: bueno, k haces aki kai?

Spencer: y como k nos vamos?... k Tala no este no te hace el jefe, recuerda k tu dejaste al equipo ¬¬

Lin: en realidad, el regreso al equipo spencer, y… el Sr. dikenson lo puso a cargo… mientras se acercaba a el, lo abrazo y ambos se besaron

Bryam: o.o lin… no se supone k tu y…

Lin: calla bryam, hagamos caso a kai, vamonos ya

Todo el camino fueron muy risueños, y jugueteando, sin hacer mucho caso de las malas miradas de los demás, hasta k lin se kedo dormida recargada en Kai, kien poco después tmb se durmió, y permanecieron así, hasta k el camino termino, al llegar se comportaron, como simples compañeros de equipo

-----fin de flash back----

Bryam:…. Suerte.

Lin estaba recostada, bajo la sombra de un árbol, aun con la lluvia k caía…. Tala la vio con cierta emoción, corrió hacia ella y no pudo evitar, acostarse a un lado y besarla, ella, por estar prácticamente dormida, no esperaba eso, así k solo espero a k Tala la dejara respirar…

Lin: k?…Tala o.o

Tala: Lin… no sabes cuanto te extrañe abrazándola

Lin: se sentó, kitandose con eso a Tala de encima

Lin: Tala tengo algo que decirte con un tono serio  
Tala: Si, dime amor

Lin: Yo…no sé como decírtelo…eres extraordinariamente hermoso ¿lo sabías? Además de que tú forma de ser, tu risa, simplemente me encantan.

Tala: Lin que es lo que pasa en su cara se dibujo un gesto preocupado pues se estaba dando una idea de lo que su novia tenía que decirle, pero no quiso ser negativo así que esperó a que ella terminara de decir lo que le tenía que decir

Lin: Este…Yo... Tala, lo siento pero o podemos seguir juntos—Sintió como su corazón se desgarraba, si así se sentía ella, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentía el pelirrojo.

Tala solo abrió sus ojos enormemente, se sentía devastado, no, se sentía destrozado…¡Al diablo! Ni si quiera con palabras se podía expresar lo que sentía, solo sentía sus lagrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas.

Tala: ¿Po-porque?—Habló como pudo, con todo y voz apagada y quebrada.

Lin: no es tu culpa Tala, por favor, no llores, grítame si quieres, insúltame, pero por favor…no llores, no soporto verte así

Tala: Como puedes decir que no es mi culpa, no creo que tu decisión haya sido porque si, ¿Qué hice, que demonios hice? apenas y se le entendía lo que decía, pues estaba llorando, y hablando al mismo tiempo.

Lin: Tala, creeme, soy yo y nada ni nadie mas

Se quedaron así unos minutos, Lin observando el cielo k tronaba enfurecido y a su lado Tala, solo que este estaba mirando al suelo, su mirada era triste pues sabía que ese era el adiós definitivo.

Tala: Quien es?

Lin: Eehh?-

Tala: No creo que me hayas dejado así como así, para estar sola, aunque pensándolo bien, eres tan loca y necia que si eres capaz, pero dime, quien es el nuevo dueño de tu corazón.

Lin: Tala no creo que…

Tala: Solo dímelo, quiero saberlo—Dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida

Lin: Ess…es Kai

Tala solo atinó a sonreír tristemente, ya sabia que a Kai le gustaba Lin, se dio cuenta muy fácilmente, en las miradas, la forma de acercarse, de hablarle, aunque le constaba que Lin no sentía nada, pero supongo que el presentimiento no estaba de su lado después de todo.


End file.
